familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Winthrop Fleet Passenger List
Overview * Winthrop Fleet * Immigrant Ships To America/First Families/Winthrop Fleet Winthrop wrote to his wife just before they set sail in 1630 that there were seven hundred passengers. Six months after their arrival, Thomas Dudley wrote to Bridget Fiennes, Countess of Lincoln and mother of Lady Arbella and Charles Fiennes, that over two hundred passengers had died between their landing April 30 and the following December, 1630. That letter traveled via the Lyon April 1, 1631 and reached England four week later. Winthrop Fleet Passenger List A Person Relation Age POB POD Banks List Remarks Abbott, Daniel (1584-1647) 46 Bidlestone, Suffolk Providence, RI Y May 1631 - Freeman at Cambridge MA. Possibly joined by wife Mary and infant daughter Mary. Abell, Robert (1605-1663) 25 Stapenhill, Derbyshire Rehobath, MA Y Founder of Weymouth. Lots of recorded ancestors and descendants. Agar, William Y Alcock, George, ______ Y Alcock (or Olcott), Thomas (1613-1654) 17 London Hartford CT Y First founder of Hartford, md Abigail Porter Aleworth, Francis Y Andrew, Thomas Archer, Samuel Aspinwall, William, Elizabeth, Edward Audley, (Odlin) John B Person Relation Age POB POD Banks List Remarks Baker, John, Charity Balston, William, Elizabeth Barsham, William 20 England Watertown MA Watertown Founders Monument Bartlett, Thomas Bateman, William Baxter, Gregory Beamsley, William, Anne Beecher, Thomas, Christian Belcher, Edward, Christian, Edward Jr. Bendall, Edward, Anne Benham, John Biggs, John, Mary Black, John Boggust, John Boswell, John Bosworth, Zaccheus Bourne, Garret Bowman, Nathaniel, Anna Bradstreet, Simon, Anne Brand, Benjamin Bratcher, Augustine Brease, ____ Brenton, William Brett, Isabel Bright, Henry Abraham Brown (1579-1650) - Browne, Abraham, Lydia]] 51 Hawkedon, Suffolk Watertown MA Y Lydia Ann Brown Hodges (1608-1686) Wife of Abraham 51 Hawkedon, Suffolk Watertown MA Y Later remarried to Andrew Hodges Sarah Brown = Child of Abraham 51 Hawkedon, Suffolk Watertown MA Y Mary Brown Child of Abraham 51 Hawkedon, Suffolk Watertown MA Y Browne, James Browne, Richard, Elizabeth, George, Richard Jr. Buckland, William Bugby, Richard, Judith Bulgar, Richard,_______ Burnell (Bunnell), William Burr, Jehu,_____, Jehu Jr. Burrows, Robert C Person Relation Age POB POD Banks List Remarks Cable, John Cakebread, Thomas, Sarah Chadwick, Charles, Elizabeth Chambers, Anne or Annie Chase, William Chauner, Margery Cheesebrough, William, Ann(Stevenson), Sarah, Peter, Samuel, Nathaniel Child, Ephraim, Elizabeth Church, Richard Clarke, John Clarke, William, Elizabeth Clough (Cluffe), Richard Cobbett, _____ Coddington, William, Mary Colbron, William, Margery Colby, Anthony, Susanna (Haddon) Cole, Rice, Arrold Cole, Robert Samuel Cole (c1597-1667) Ann Unknown Cole (c1600) Wife of Samuel John Cole (1625-1707) Son of Samuel 5 Kent Rhode Island Married Susanna Hutchinson (1633-1713), the only child of William and Anne Hutchinson to survive the Indian massacre in New Netherland. Converse, Edward, Sarah, Phineas, John, Josiah, James Cooke, Margaret Cowlishaw, William, Anne Crabb, John Crafts, Griffin, Alice, Hannah Cranwell, John Cribb, Benjamin Crugott, James D Person Relation Age POB POD Banks List Remarks Dady, William, Dorothy Deekes (Dix), Edward, Jane Devereux, John Diffy, Richard Dillingham, John, Sarah (Caly), Sarah Dixon, William Doggett, John, ____, John Jr, Thomas Downing, James Dudley, Thomas, Dorothy (Yorke), Samuel, Anne, Patience, Sarah, Mercy, Thomas Jr. Dutton, ____ Edmunds, John, Mary Eggleston, Bigod Ellis, Arthur Elston, John Fayeweather, Thomas Fones (?), Charles Finch, Abraham, Abraham Jr., Daniel, John Firmin, John Firmin, Giles Jr., Martha (Doggett) Fitzrandolph, Edward Fox, Thomas Foxwell, Richard, _____, John Freeman, Samuel, Apphia (Quick), Henry French, Thomas, Susan (Riddlesdale), Thomas Jr., Alice, Dorcas, Susan, Anne, John, Mary Frothingham, William, Anne G Person Relation Age POB POD Banks List Remarks Gage, John, Amy Gager, William, ____, _____ (servant to Dr. Gager name unknown) Garrett, Hugh Garrett, Richard, ___, Hannah, ____ Gibson, Christopher, Mary Gibson, Elizabeth Glover, Ralph Glover, John, Anne Goldthwaite, Thomas, Elizabeth Gosnall, Henry, Mary Gosse (Goffe), John, Sarah Goulworth, John Gridley, Richard, Grace, Joseph, Abraham Gyver, Bridget, Haddon, Garrett, Margaret Hale, Robert, Joan Hall, John, Joan (Dove) Hammond, Phillipa Harding, Robert Harris, Thomas, Elizabeth Harwood, Henry, Elizabeth Hawke, ____ Hawkins, John Hawthorne, William Hesselden, Franceis Hoames, Margaret Hoffe, ______ Hopwood, Edward Horne, John Hosier, Samuel Howlett, Thomas Hudson, William, Susan, Francis, William Jr. Hulbirt, William Hutchins, Richard Hutchinson, George, Margaret Hutchinson, Thomas Ijons (Irons), Matthias, Anne J Person Relation Age POB POD Banks List Remarks James, Edmond, Reana James, Thomas, Elizabeth James, William, Elizabeth Jarvis, John Johnson, Davy Johnson, Francis, Joan Johnson, Isaac, Arbella Johnson, John, Margaret Johnson, Richard, Alice Jones, Bethia Jones, Edward K Person Relation Age POB POD Banks List Remarks Kidby, Lewis, ____, _____, Edward Kingsbury, Henry, Margaret, Henry Jr. Kingsbury, Thomas Knapp, Nicholas, Elinor Knapp, William, ____, John, Anne, Judith, Mary, James, John, WIlliam Jr. Y If William Knapp died in 1627, who did his children arrive? James Knapp (1627-1657) Child 3 Ipswich, Suffolk Watertown MA Y James m. Elizabeth Warren (Below) Knower, George Knower, Thomas L Person Relation Age POB POD Banks List Remarks Lamb, Edward Lamb, Thomas, Elizabeth, Thomas Jr., John, Samuel Lamb, Roger Lawson, Henry Learned, William, Judith Leatherland, William Legge, John Lockwood, Edmond, Elizabeth, _____ Lockwood, Robert Lynton, Richard, ____, Anna, Lydia Lynn, Henry, Sarah Masters, Johrt Matson, Thomas, Amy (or Ann) Mayhew, Thomas, ____, Thomas Jr. Miller, ____ Millett, Richard Mills, John, Susan, Joy, Mary, John Jr., Susanna, Recompense Morey, Roger Morley, Ralph, Catherine Morris, Richard, Lenora Morris, Thomas, Sarah Morton, Mary Moulton, Thomas, Jane Mousall, Ralph, Alice Munt, Thomas, Dorothy Nash, Gregory, _____ Needham, Ann Nicolls, _____ Nowell, Increase, Parnell (Gray) n, Jane, Sarah, Lyn (See Audley) Olcott Page, John, Phebe (Paine), John, Daniel P Person Relation Age POB POD Banks List Remarks Painter, Thomas, Katherine Palmer, Abraham, Grace Palsford, Edward Palsgrave, Richard, Anne, John, Anna, Mary, Sarah Parke, Robert, Martha (Chaplin), Thomas, ____, ____, ____ Parker, Robert Patrick, Captain Daniel, ____ Pelham, William Pemberton, James, Alice Pemberton, John, Elizabeth Penn, James, Katherine Penn, William Penniman, James, Lydia Perry, Isaac Peters (Pettit), Anne Phillips, Rev. George, ____, Samuel, Abigail, Elizabeth Phillips, John, Joan Phillips, John Pickering, John, Esther, George, John Jr., Joan Pickworth, John Pierce, John, Parnell, Experience, Mercy, Samuel Plaistow, Josiah Pollard, Mrs. Anne Pond, John Pond, Robert, Mary Porter, John, Margaret, ___, ___,___,___, Pratt, Dr. Abraham, Jane Pynchon, William, Agnes, John, Anne, Mary, Margaret Rainsford, Edward, ____ Ratcliffe, Philip Rawlins, Thomas, Mary, Thomas Jr., Nathaniel, John, Joan, Mary Reade, Thomas, Priscilla Reading, Joseph Reading, Miles Reeder, ____ Revell, John Reynolds, Robert, Mary, Nathaniel, Ruth, Tabitha, Sarah Richardson, Ezekiel, Susanna Royse (Ryse), Robert, Elizabeth Ruggles, John, Frances, ____ Ruggles, Jeffrey, Margaret S Person Relation Age POB POD Banks List Remarks Sales, John, ___, Phebe Saltonstall, Sir Richard, Richard Jr, Samuel, Robert, Rosamond, Grace Sampson, Robert Sanford, John Saxton, Rev. Giles Scott, Robert Seaman, John Seely, Robert Sergeant, _____ Sharp, Robert Sharpe, Thomas, ___, ___, Thomas Shut, _____ Simpson, _____ Smead, ___, Judith, William Smith, ____, __ look someone up Squire, Thomas Stearns, Isaac, Mary (Barker), John, Abigail, Elizabeth, Hannah, Mary Stileman, Elias, Judith (Adams), Elias Jr. Stoughton, Israel, Elizabeth Stoughton, Thomas, _____ Sumner, William, Mary (West), William Jr. Swaddon, Philip Swanson, Anna Talmadge, William, _____ Taylor, Gregory, Achsah Taylor, John, ____, ____ Timewell, William Tomlins, Edward Turner, Nathaniel Turner, Robe_, ___, ____ Tyndal, Arthur Smyt Underhill, John, Helen Vassall, William, Anne, Judith, Francis, John, Anne W Person Relation Age POB POD Banks List Remarks Wade, (Thomas) Walker, Robert, Sarah Wall, ____, ____ ____,_____ (Servant of Mr. Wall) Ward, Thomas Warren, John (1585-1667) 45 Nayland, England Watertown, MA Y Warren, Margaret (1587-1662) Wife 43 Nayland, England Watertown, MA Y Warren, John (1622-1703) Son 8 Nayland, England Watertown, MA N Warren, Mary (1624-1691) Daughter 6 Nayland, England Watertown, MA N m. John Bigelow Warren, Daniel (1628-1716) Son 3 Nayland, England Watertown, MA N m. Mary Barron Elizabeth Warren (1629-1670) Daughter Infant Nayland, England Watertown, MA N md. James Knapp (above) Waterbury, William, Alice Waters, John, Frances, Mary, ___, ___ Weaver, ____ Webb, Richard, Elizabeth Weed, Jonas Weillust, Joist Weldon, Robert, Elizabeth Weston, Francis, Margaret, Lucy Wilbore, Samuel, Anne Willard, Simon William, Mary Sharpe Wilkinson, Prudence, Sarah, John, Elizabeth Williams, Thomas Williams, Thomas (alias Harris, may be same as preceding), Robert Wilsby, ____ Wilson, John Wilton, David Wing, Elizabeth Winthrop, John (1587-1649) Henry, Stephen, Samuel ___,____ (x8) -- Winthrop had eight servants, names unknown 41 Y Colony Governor Woods, William Woolrich, John, Sarah Wormewood, _____ Wright, Richard, Margaret, Eleanor, Robert References * Source: Migration Study Project * Source: Passenger List - Packrat Pro * Source: Passenger List - OliveTreeGen * Massachusetts Bay Colony - A Puritan colony - Wikipedia * Google Books - The Bay Colony: A Civil, Religious and Social History - William Drummer Northend Category:Passenger lists